The Future Diary
by Nobody-Knows76
Summary: No one wants to get a diary from the future, I'll assure you that. Maybe she was going to write,"I'm narcoleptic." or "The Mafia's in Japan.",but that didn't exactly fit in."Where do you think you're going,Tahiko?""One way flight to Antartica.The penguins lurve me." I see a gun."Sit down.Have a cup of espresso."Maybe it translates to,"Sit or die.Get me an espresso." Do babies talk?


**Da Jia Zhao Sang Hao.-bows- If it's Morning for you people. :D**

**People who are reading this while they are supposed to be studying for finals and whatnot, I WELCOME YOU TO THE WONDAFULL SITE OF FANFICTION. IT'S THE BEST MEDICATION TO STRESS AND BOREDROM! -pumps fists into air- Can't really face the challenge of studying 16 hours/ day.(...)**

**This is my first story to be published on Fanfiction. So...I'LL DO MY VERY THE BEST.**

**Disclaimer: I own Katekyo Hitman Reborn-watches as disclaimer police comes at me-AMANO AKIRA-SAN DOOOOOESS.**

* * *

_And when the prologues written__  
__And all the words have dried__  
__I'll tie the loose ends tightly__  
__And burn this book inside my mind__  
__Right now the dreams grow scary__  
__Black out are thought of better times__  
__"I'm heading home now baby" is how the note was signed._

_-The Banners,I Found Your Diary._

* * *

Is This Even A Prologue?

I couldn't believe how she did it.

I flipped through the leather diary and looked at the 398 empty pages that meant nothing to me. What did she even want me to do with it? Write a name inside and possibly look at someone dying of a heart attack? This wasn't even a DEATH NOTE. OR A DEATH DIARY,FOR THAT MATTER.

Me and my otaku rants.

Or should I say Future Me and My Still Depressingly Horrible Otaku Rants.

_Greetings, TYB Me. No. I am not an alien from outer space trying to get Masashi Kishimoto away from you when Obito's all Rikudo-ed Sennin ._ –Okay. I thought,face flushed. That really IS Naruto on the Internet and such.- _Haha .No more Naruto and Shingeki No Kyojin spoilers for you, though. How are you doing in school?_

I seriously felt like wringing myself. Oops. My Future does she want me to do? Reply a letter and say, "Oh. Just looking fine and dandy. Got a letter from my ten year later self asking me if I was still reading Naruto and Shingeki No Kyojin. She's not going to give me the spoilers in a diary."

_As for me writing this in a diary, sorry_.I raised my eyebrows, staring at the letter as if it had a care bear floating up from it._ Not many people get a diary-heck,even a letter-from themselves in the future writing things...they were also quite queer for me to write. Could be signs of my next PMS coming. Or just the effects of not sleeping for 4 nights straight. The caffeine's talki_

This one I was surprised at. The not so elegant black scribble just ended there, and it started off with a new paragraph below. This one was used with blue ink.

_Haha. Sorry, TYB Me. Slept off there .Better not touch those watery marks at the left hand corner-_"AH RUDDY HELL I HAVE BEEN TOUCHING IT THERE SINCE THE WHOLE BEGINNING!"-_Must have been too late of a warning the point of this letter is to tell you that-_I flipped another page,and saw nothing but blue lines at the back.

So...the message from the future ended there.

...

I blinked at the words on the diary on the front page.

...

Blink.

"OH MAN, YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" I howled, waking my dear sister up who was still sleeping when the sun's shining oh-so brightly outside. Birds chirping and worms dying. Should have gotten her up and made her do some photosynthesis.-_But that wasn't the main point here._

WAS I **NARCOLEPTIC** IN THE FUTURE?

"SHADDUP WILL YOU YORUNA!" She screeched. I cried in my pillow. _Mindblown mindblown mindblown._

"RIGHT BACK AT YA,SISTER!"My younger brother piped outside my bedroom. _Should have drugged him like one of those bad guys in CSI_ _yesterday_.I groaned,rolling in my bed while mourning my sanity in probably ten years time._Yuan_'s_ TOO energetic for his own good._

I stared at my white ceiling.

_...am I really narcoleptic?_

* * *

**Short and crappy chappy. If this chapter got reviews -sparkly eyes and aura- then I would learn how to make cookies.****  
****Without letting them burn and all.**

**Buh-bye, :)**


End file.
